Winter's Grasp
by Kagemaru Raiden
Summary: Valerie is a mortal agent in service to the Queen of Air and Darkness. After a grave error Valerie must find a way to redeem herself in the eyes of her Queen. Getting Harry Dresden to take up the Mantle of Winter Knight would go a long way to regaining Mab's favor. If only the task was as easy as it sounded. Story rated M for Violence, Swearing, and Suggestive Themes.


**Author's note : Greetings! I apologize to those of you who follow The Gift. This story came about as a way to relieve stress while also hindered by writers block with The Gift. I've been stuck in the same spot in The Gift for the last two weeks so Winter's Grasp had plenty of motivation. For those of you who have no idea what The Gift is, Welcome to my side project. I write fanfiction as a way to unwind from the day to day and as a practice medium. I want to write my own novel series one day but as you will see I still need the practice.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any part of The Dresden Files. **

* * *

**Winters Grasp**

 **Chapter 1: First Impressions**

It was hot when I stepped through the Way into Chicago. I mean yeah, sure, I expected some temperature difference between Winter's portion of the Nevernever and Chicago in July but I felt like I was just shy of combusting on the spot.

Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration but I was way overdressed for the weather in my long coat, hoodie, t-shirt, baggy black pants and combat boots. None of which I would have worn had I thought to check the weather ahead of time instead of just jumping through the Way with my go-bag as soon as I was given permission to pursue my target.

I didn't dare turn back now. Mab had given me permission to attempt to persuade Harry Dresden to take up the Mantle of Winter's Knight. The only stipulation, I couldn't return until I was successful. It couldn't be that hard could it? I mean who wouldn't want that kind of power. I sure as hell did.

But first things first, deal with the heat. I slipped my go-bag, an old vintage US Army duffle bag, off my shoulder and shrugged out of my jacket before pulling off my hoodie. It didn't provide instant relief but I felt noticeably less combustible. I stuffed the cloths into the bag and cinched it closed.

"Hey there baby you lost?"

I looked up to see a guy, maybe in his twenties, clad in poor fitting sportswear swagger into the ally in which the Way had left me.

Great just what I needed. Not five minutes in the mortal world and I'm already being hit on. "That depends I guess."

The guy's stupid grin widened, "On what?"

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and held it out for the guy to take. "On if you can tell me how to get to this address or not."

"How bout you come with me instead? I'm sure I can show you a good time." He picked the paper out of my hand and, without looking at it, casually tossed it over his shoulder.

Bad move.

Without preamble I kicked him square between the legs. He let out a shrill screech and dropped to the ground clutching his groin.

I ignored him and retrieved the paper and began rummaging around in my bag. The object I was looking for was in there somewhere.

"What the hell you crazy bitch!" The guy spat. Well he tried to but it was punctuated by groans of pain.

Ah ha. There it is. My favorite knife. Big, shiny, and intimidating as hell. And my first tangible reward from Mab for a job well done.

"I think you should take a second look at the address and I'd advise you consider it carefully." I ran a finger along the flat edge of the knife.

The guy snatched at the paper as if his life depended on it. Which is just stupid. Killing him would cause far more problems than I needed. I'm told that if I cut him even a little the mortal authorities would take issue with it. If he bothered to think about it he could have figured that out.

"I-it's a few b-blocks east of here." He stammered holding the paper back out to me.

I slipped the knife back into my bag and took the paper from the guy, giving him a brief smile as I did. "Excellent. I'll be on my way and we can pretend this never happened" I walked out of the alley onto the sidewalk proper before turning back down towards the guy. "Don't let me see you again."

By the time I had walked from the alleyway to Dresden's apartment I was drenched in sweat and pretty pissed off. Damned heat. Stumbling down the steps I raised my hand to knock on the door but stopped when I felt the prickly presence of active wards. The kind of wards that wouldn't just keep something out but also obliterate them in the process. "Fuck Dresden, some kid comes along selling cookies or whatever and bam, ward goes to waste."

Setting my bag in the corner of the stairwell I sat on the lower most step, relishing what shade it provided. It wasn't total relief but it was far better than sitting in the afternoon sun on the sidewalk. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long before Dresden returned.

"Hold up a sec Murph." A mans voice. Must be Dresden.

"Vampire?" A woman's voice edged with tension. Probably Karrin Murphy known associate of Dresden's.

Well better to introduce myself than get pinned up against his wards over a misunderstanding. I climbed the steps keeping my hands in view. "That's a dangerous Ward you have there Dresden how do you keep it from splattering your guests all over the steps?"

"Pressure trigger. Or contact with ill intent." Dresden said tonelessly. "Mind telling me who you are?"

Only two person knew my full name one if I excluded myself. If you are wondering what it is I'll stop you there. You will never find out and I will never say. "Name's Valerie but I go by Val." I pulled down the collar of my shirt stretching the fabric until it revealed a snowflake shaped scar in the center of my chest. "I assume you can figure out who I work for."

The woman scrunched up her brow. "Harry?"

Dresden ignored her. "You're Winter?" He questioned.

I released my hold on my shirt. "In a manner of speaking. I'm not Fae if that's what your asking."

"The new Knight then." It was more statement than question.

"Pff. I wish. The queen owns me by pact of my parents so I serve her." I took a moment to look Dresden over. Tall, wiry, and looking a bit roughed up and weary. Looks like I might have my work cut out for me.

"What do you mean your queen owns you?" Murphy asked. "Like a slave?"

"Well yea I guess. I don't actually get paid but there are some pretty great perks and I am currently on a kind of vacation, when viewed from a certain perspective that is." I wiped the sweat that had reformed on my brow. "Listen not that this standoff ain't fun and all but it's hot. I have business to talk about with Dresden and I'd like to get about it in a more comfortable setting."

"I'm not going to invite you in." Dresden said immediately.

I bumped my opinion of Dresden up a bit. Cautious but not quite paranoid. I approve. "Don't have to, just take down the wards long enough for me to walk through the door uninvited. I just want to talk business. On that you have my word."

"And what business is that?" Murphy was glaring at me clearly readying for a fight.

"A job offer." She is starting to piss me off. "If you're satisfied blondie could you butt out?"

Dresden winced.

"Easy Murph she's just a kid." Dresden stepped a bit more between Murph and myself.

"Nineteen actually." I corrected. I know I'm a couple of inches shy of five feet, and I was of lean and athletic build, but damn if I was going to allow someone to call me a kid. Nineteen years growing up under the eye of the Queen of Winter makes for a very brief childhood and everyday a lesson in survival.

"Like hell you are." Murph scoffed. "You look fourteen at best,"

Ok. I'm pissed. "Why don't you say that when your not hiding your boyfriend."

"Oh hell no." Murphy shoved passed Dresden. "Get out of the way Harry I'm going to take her down to the station. Let's see what she has to say then."

I planted my feet. "Try it bitch."

Murphy made a grab for my hand that I jerked away from before throwing a quick jab that was a feint for a quick stomp at her for most foot. To my surprise she slipped her foot just shy of mine without ever taking her eyes off my face. Her fist darted out at my stomach and I was only able to move with the blow in stead of dodging it completely. Still moving I twisted and lunged closer before spitting in her face causing her to jerk her head back in surprise.

Yea I know what you are going to say. That its gross. That it is a dirty underhanded trick. That it is cheating. Well it's all of those things. I do what I have to do to win.

But if it makes you feel better, it didn't do much more than throw off the aim of her next punch from my jaw to my throat. Luckily for me it was only a glancing blow. Straight on and it could have crushed my windpipe. As it was it still choked me and hurt like hell. I staggered back and let out a few rough coughs. I needed to get my head back into the game, she would be just about on top of me by now. I braced my body to ward off the first blow.

It never came.

I looked up to see Dresden holding Murphy back by the shoulders. "Chill Murph you win."

"Fuck that she spit in my face." Murphy snarled.

"And a lot of good that did her." Dresden shot a look my way, expression clearly telling me to back off.

Normally I would snarl some nasty remark in response to such a look but I knew I had just lost serious points with Dresden by fighting with Murphy. Even if she was just as much at fault as I was. If I wanted Dresden to even talk I would have to lay off.

Besides it felt like my throat was on fire. I doubt I could say anything without breaking out into another coughing fit.

So instead I just settled for scowling in what I hoped was a not quite menacing manner.

"I should still take her down to the station for assaulting a police officer." Murphy growled.

Spitting in her face must have pissed her off pretty good. Point for me. I'll take whatever victory I can get.

"You made *cough* the first move." I croaked. Great, I sound like I gargle with rock salt and broken glass. Certainly felt that way.

"Murph think about it. If she could sense my wards she must have some ability with magic. Do you really want to take her to the station?" Dresden shot a quick glance Murphy before returning his gaze to watching me.

"Couldn't you just lock down her powers?"

"I might be able to but it would only be temporary. A few sunrises or a decent shower would dissipate any working I cast on her." Dresden sighed. "Besides if she is from winter I can't."

Murphy jerked her arms out of his grasp. "Why not."

"I need information and she might have what I'm looking for." Dresden shot me a look. "And if she is here peacefuly under Winter orders I can't attack her as a member of the White Council without some serious repercussions."

"What about her attacking me?" Murphy demanded.

"Well technically you initiated the first attack," Dresden threw up his hands to placate Murphy. "And the biggest reason is that while you are a cop, Chicago PD isn't listed under the Accords."

"That's stupid." Murphy huffed.

The hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end. Someone was watching me. "If you have been attacked once today then I think it's best you don't stand out in the open to long." I may have been talking to Dresden but my eyes were scanning the windows and rooftops.

"She's right." Murphy grudgingly admitted.

Dresden fished a set of keys out of his pocket "Alright let's get inside."

Idiot. "Careful Dresden, that could be taken as an invitation." I coughed once before shooting a glare a Murphy.

"Yea well it wasn't." Dresden disappeared down the stairs to his apartment. Thuds sounded up the stairs giving me the impression that Dresden was wrestling with the door.

Murphy peered down the stairs, shook her head, and followed with me slowly bringing up the rear. Whoever was watching had either hidden themselves better or moved their attention elsewhere. Probably some nosy neighbor but it never hurt to be careful.

Dresden shoved at the door one final time before it groaned in protest as it opened.

"I thought you were going to get that fixed?" Murphy said stepping through the door before turning and blocking me from entering. "Not you."

Bitch.

"Lay off Murph she ain't invited." Dresden drawled as he leaned against the open door. "If she want to come in she has to cross the threshold and that will put a damper on what ever mojo she might have."

I didn't wait for Murphy to step aside fully before I stepped through the door. I felt a small resistance like walking into a stiff breeze but didn't stop me. "Happy?" I asked stepping around Murphy to get a look at Dresden's place.

Wasn't what I expected. Though, to be honest, I don't really know what I expected. The floor was carpeted and the walls hung with tapestries, bookshelves, and posters. Dresden had a pair of worn looking sofas and a pair of chairs facing the fireplace. He had a few other odds and ends tucked neatly away and his kitchen was immaculate. "Cleaner than I expected."

"Why does everyone say that?" Dresden huffed as he leaned into the door to shut it.

"Cause a lot of guys don't keep their place even half this clean." Murphy seeped her gaze across the room. "I can't see Tomas cleaning house."

"He doesn't." Dresden flipped the lock on the steel door and tottered over to his fridge. "Coke Murph?"

"Yea," Murphy flopped down onto one of the couches. "Where's Mouse?"

The door to the bedroom opened and mound of fur shaped vaguely shaped like a dog came lumbering out and went straight for Murphy. A pale man about six foot tall and shoulder length black hair emerged from the same door wearing a pair of black pants and no shirt. He looked good. Damn good.

"I didn't know you were gay Dresden." The words were out of my mouth before the thought had even registered in my brain.

It was poor timing for Murphy who had been mid sip of her drink. She snorted and Coke went all down her front. "Damnit" she sputtered.

The pale man stifled a chuckle before looking me once over. I felt a rush of heat as my body responded to his attention.

He wasn't human.

"Why does everyone assume I'm gay!" Dresden huffed as he collapsed onto the sofa opposite Murphy.

The pale man gestured to himself, "Who wouldn't want this?" He swayed his way over behind Dresden an mimicked placing a kiss on the top of Dresden's head.

"Fuck off Thomas I've had a rough day." Dresden swung an arm at the man who dodged it with a laugh. Dresden glared my way, "What do you want?"

"You mind?" I asked gesturing to a spot on the sofa.

"Yes," Dresden continued to glare my way. "What do you want?"

Instead of sitting on the couch I leaned on the arm of it, "I want you to take up the Knight's Mantle for Winter."

"Not gunna happen." Dresden said firmly.

What the hell? Power like few mortals ever experience and he just turns it down. That's damn near insulting.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I'm nobodies lapdog." Dresden sipped at his Coke.

"That's funny coming from a Warden of the White Council." I shot back.

"That's different." Though his voice sounded less sure. "Let me ask you a question. Why hasn't Winter retaliated against the Red Court?"

Fuck. I have no idea. Likely cause Mab has some plan to get the most out of whatever move she makes. But I can't say that. In fact I can't say anything that could be interpreted as speaking for Mab. Not it I wanted to continue living anyway.

"I cannot say." I focused on a point on Dresden's brow and kept my face as neutral as possible. "The answers you seek are above my station and I dare not overstep my bounds."

"Then we're done here. Thomas could you get the door?" Dresden gave me a dismissing wave.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

This isn't going at all how I had imagined. "Dresden I ask that you reconsider my queens offer or we will be seeing more of each other."

Everyone else in the room except for me and the dog/mammoth/thing froze.

"Is that a threat?" Dresden's voice was calm and cold.

A mortal constable, a Warden of the White Council, and a pretty boy who likely had a trick or two all were tense at just a perceived threat from me. What an ego boost.

"A promise." I said. "I am forbidden from returning to Winter until you take up the Mantle."

Dresden blew out a breath, "Then you are screwed cause like I said, it ain't happening."

Well shit. This has become far more complicated than I had thought. "Be seeing you around Dresden." I followed pretty boy Thomas to the door where he opened it easily with one hand. The effort set his muscles rippling in an enticing manner but I just ignored it.

Scooping up my go bag from where I had left it at the bottom of the stairs and trudged back up the stairs into the searing sun. Things were getting far more complicated than I had expected. Hell I had only packed for one maybe two days in Chicago.

Maybe there is something to be said for having a back up plan. I sure as hell needed one now. For now I needed to get some things in case this turned into a prolonged endeavor. good thing I know a guy.

* * *

 **Second Note : There we are, Chapter One of Winter's Grasp. There is not much to say here that wasn't already said at the beginning so I'll keep this note short with a plea for reviews.**

 **Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Whether its something as a simple "Hey you misspelled this", a compliment, or something you would like to see added to the story post it in the reviews. I even welcome critique. If I mess anything up feel free to shout it out and/or offer advice.**

 **Practice is all well and good but its your reviews that let me know whether or not I am getting better.**

 **Hope you all are having a better summer than I am.**

 **K. Raiden**


End file.
